A Deal Is A Deal
by almakazam
Summary: Michelle is feeling cold in their room upstairs. Lukas won't tend to her needs until she'll return something. She refuses to do so, and he won't help her either. He then offers her a second deal which is actually a win-win situation for them. [NorwayxSeychelles] [Human AU]


**A/N: Hello there! Here are just a few things to remind you:  
**

_1. It's my first time to write about Norway. So I'm just depending on the fics I read and how I see him._

_2. Headcanon/s for Seychelles: Seychelles is tsundere, that is why she and England are called the Tsundere Federation. So even if she's canonly a big-hearted country girl, I'm putting up that she can be quite stubborn and a little demanding to add more to her character. She is also a playful character in my eyes._

_3. This is a short and raw oneshot._

**I hope you like it!**

**EDIT: Thank you for correcting me, xylla!**

* * *

"Achoo!"

His dull, cerulean eyes tore their gaze from the page of the novel to the girl standing by the stairway. Her nose was red, her eyes drowsy. His lips did not part to say anything at all, and Lukas resumed reading quietly.

Snow fell from the night sky, covering the barren tree branches, the pavements, the roofs, the empty benches and the dim lamp posts. A blanket of white spread over the earth from outside their small cabin. He sat comfortably on the sofa in front of the fireplace, wearing a simple navy blue sweater and a pair of black cotton pants.

Michelle frowned. She was all bundled up in a thick and over-sized yellow sweater, blue sweatpants and mismatched socks. Her wavy, rich brown mane fell to her waist uncombed, untamed. Stubborn strands stuck out everywhere. She stood by the foot of the stairs, watching the lad read a book as if he hadn't seen anything.

"I'm cold." The brunette finally broke the awkward atmosphere.

He didn't turn as he replied in his usual calm voice. "You know what to do."

"No." She huffed, crossing her arms and marching to the sofa. "I'm still—"

"Not gonna give it back." Lukas said, continuing whatever she was supposed to say.

Her frown deepened. "Well, that doesn't mean you have to avoid me! Look, I'm really cold and lonely upstairs."

Silence befell on them once more. Michelle stared at Lukas, waiting for an answer. Lukas murmured an inaudible slur of words as he was reading. Her brows knitted together in frustration at his ignorance.

"Lukas."

It took about another minute before a lengthy sigh left the boy's lips, and he finally closed the book with a thud. He glanced up at her face—which he found adorable despite the annoyance in her expression—with blank eyes. "I can't concentrate reading now because of you. What do you want?"

_Snarky_. She thought, narrowing her eyes at him. The belle took a seat at the opposite end of the sofa, taking one of the pillows and hugging it close. She rested her chin on the soft cotton, her fingers curled around the sides. "I want you to go upstairs with me, or give me permission to stay down here."

Oh, how adorable she looked, really. He had to hold in his comments though. He simply sighed, turning away slightly. A faint tint of pink dusted Lukas's pale cheeks; Michelle was too focused on waiting for an answer to even notice.

"I won't go upstairs. And you know you can't stay here. Unless you give it back."

She rolled her eyes. Of course she knew it was her fault for dragging herself to such a situation. Her playfulness and whim of excitement carried her away into this. Yet, she would not agree to this. She shook her head in response. "_Non_."

Lukas's expression never changed. "Like I said, if you don't give it to me, I won't go back upstairs. The first floor of the house will be my territory and the second floor is yours."

"But I'm really cold!" She whined, tightening her clasp around the soft pillow. His dull eyes took a glimpse at her face before shifting back to the flickering orange flames in the hearth. "Lukas, look. I can't sleep, it's too cold upstairs and the heater's not even working. Can't we excuse our deal even just for tonight?"

"_Nei_."

"Why?"

"A deal is a deal."

She shot him a glare, and gave a haughty huff. "W-W-Well, if that's so…!" Michelle threatened, though it was really just empty. What could she threaten him with? Leave the house? _But it's too cold to go out._ Hide all the butter? _I'm pretty sure he'll have ordered tons of them in the morning._ Pretend she likes Mathias or Emil? _He might kill people…_ With nothing else to add, she gave up her façade and slumped back against the sofa. "I'm sorry, Lukas. But I don't want to give it back just yet. Ah—Ah—Achoo!"

"When are you exactly gonna return it?" He asked, raising a brow.

"When I want to." An idea came to her head then. This would have to do. "Say, can you use your magic to make it warmer upstairs? Just so we won't break the deal like you want."

Lukas must have possessed a great sense of self-control. "_Nei._" He answered almost immediately. Though he had to admit, he was already so close to giving in and taking her in for a warm embrace. Then again, Michelle was fun to observe at this point. Maybe he could play a little more?

She wasn't all that amused though.

"F-For how long are you gonna be that way to me?" Michelle demanded as she threw the pillow at him, to which he easily blocked with a hand. He countered her annoyance with a small, arrogant smirk. She eyed him warily, her gaze falling soon to that crooked smile plastered on his perfect face; Lukas was darn attractive when he smiles like that. Blood rose to her cheeks, but she immediately turned away.

But just like him, she won't easily give in to that. "I'm freezing!" Complained the belle again, folding her arms across her chest. "Fine, let me turn into an ice statue here. D-Don't you think I'll need you now." Such poor defense. Puffing out her cheeks in obvious annoyance due to Lukas's defiance and her betraying blush, Michelle leaned back against the sofa without saying a word before sneezing again terribly.

_Must you really be so adorable? _Lukas thought as his eyes gazed at her face, admiring her honey eyes. They were a rich color of honey gold with a translucent glaze. His own pair of cerulean traced the outline of her cute, little runny nose to the shape of her soft cheeks warmed with a rosy blush. Her lips, curled into a small pout, were something that lulled him to finally, _finally_, give in to her needs.

"Come here."

She took a sharp turn at him, arching a curious brow. "What?"

He pulled out a big fluffy blanket from beside him, stretched it out for the Seychelloise and called her again. "Come here. You're cold, aren't you? I'll break the deal just for this one night."

For the first few seconds Michelle hesitated, gawking at the blanket waiting for her. It looked so warm, so comfy, so snug…

She easily scooted over beside Lukas then, hogging the blanket all to herself and wrapping it around her body. "Mmm… Still not enough…" Michelle mumbled, curling her legs. "Lukas?"

"_Ja_?" The Norwegian replied blankly.

The rosy flush deepened quite evidently on her cheeks. For a second she thought of telling him to not mind her, but then again, "Um… Can you hug m-me? It's just c-cold so you know, hugging will make me warmer and—"

Without a word, Lukas tugged half of the sheets over him so the two of them could share, making her jerk in surprise. She soon felt comfortable with Lukas's warmth from her side. An arm was draped around Michelle's waist as the latter rested her head on his chest. Her slender arms looped around his body securely. She closed her eyes then; a small hum escaping from her. "Mmm…"

"Is that better?"

"_Oui_. You're kind of warm…" She murmured, a faint smile gracing her lips. "Don't worry, I'll give it back soon to you… But for now, I just want to be able to sleep like this."

"Fine." He said, a smile stretching across his features. A hand combed through her messy hair lazily as his eyes were fixated on her dreamy face. "You're going to sleep now?"

She squirmed a little, her eyelids slowly opening to meet his cerulean eyes. "Mm, maybe. What about you?"

Lukas pondered for a minute, his eyes scanning her features once more. The moment they landed on her lips though, his mind went blank. He was staring at those soft pair of lips, glazed with what smelled like cherry lip balm…

Slowly he leaned closer to her face, his lips delicately pressing themselves on hers. Michelle's honey eyes were wide with surprise, her whole body going apprehensively warm from within. Yet she was lulled in by this same warmth, this kiss, this man with her… and gratefully returned the favor.

It was just a simple kiss—a tender and gentle one with a sweet touch. Once they parted, the belle shyly hid her face with the blanket, squirming and fidgeting in embarrassment. Lukas had already planned something for them—another cunning agreement to his advantage.

"Here's another deal. If you don't give it back, then I'll warm you up even more." He murmured with a rare glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

It took a full ten seconds before everything sank in her head, and the belle squeaked. Her face and neck felt embarrassingly hot. Her head popped out of the blanket and gaped at him in disbelief; her expression too amusing and endearing for Lukas. Honey gold locked with deep, mesmerizing cerulean.

She was frozen into place despite the warmth surging throughout her every vein. Her heart was pounding within her like crazy. "Y-You might get the colds from me, y-you know! So you shouldn't…"

"Hmm." Lukas had drawn near to her reddened face, the tip of his nose pressing on her cheek. His hot breath tickled against her skin, sending an inevitable shiver. "But if you return it now, I'll stop. Deal?"

The belle did not utter a word. She was left a blushing mess with this man grazing his gentle lips over her burning skin. The compelling sensation lingered on the trail he made down to her neck. A quiet moan slipped from her lips.

No concrete answer from her but that arousing, little moan. And no violent protests either. Lukas accepted this heartily. His lips brushed gently on the crook of her neck, sucking and nibbling on it playfully. A hand slithered to the back of her neck, caressing it gingerly, feeling her feverish skin on his palm and fingers. His other hand tugged down her sweater to reveal more of her flawless, sun-kissed skin. Sliding the loose garment until her shoulders and cleavage were bared for him to see. For him to explore and mark his own.

Michelle moved about uneasily as he started teasing her with kisses, but she loved it. Every bit of it. She leaned against the back of the sofa, pressing her back and head on the cushion. Her honey eyes were glued to his captivating pair. Despite them being blank most of the time, Michelle loved them. His eyes were a deep cerulean color coated flecked with periwinkle to give them a mysterious gleam. His pale skin was something she always fancied as opposed to the complexion she had been used to seeing, as with his light blond hair. And his lips—they were almost always reserved just for intelligible conversation, yet Lukas always uses them to shower his affection for her.

The blanket was still draped around the two of them, though it was already slipping from Lukas's back. Nonetheless, it was pretty much warm for them. He earned quiet moans from her as he bit and nibbled on her soft, sweet skin. One spot had certainly made her fidget and suck in air sharply, to which she had her arms wrap around Lukas's neck.

"Still not going to give up…?" He whispered. Michelle, with her mind swimming and reckless thoughts swimming, could only give a small, almost unnoticeable shake of her head. Her lids fell shut in fervour, small groans of needy pleasure slipping from her lips.

The crooked smile came back to his face. His hands soon slithered from beneath her sweater, and she could feel them snaking their way up to her breasts. Another lengthy, pleasurable groan came from her. Impulsively, she cradled his face with her small hands and pressed a kiss on his lips. Faint growls of similar carnal pleasure ripped from his throat as they deepened it, parting their lips to welcome each other. With no hesitation, Michelle let him in; his tongue grazing the wet cavern of her mouth and exploring it. She mirrored his moves as they let their tongues roll and pull in playfully, with quiet moans satisfying them both.

Her mounds were kneaded and massaged, earning more moans of insane pleasure from the belle. Fingers rubbed against her nipples. A pool of heat began to form in her stomach as they engaged in their passionate lip lock and teasing. Michelle's hands slipped to his blond hair, fingers entangling themselves with his locks and pulling them softly. Even his floating curl got all caught in her blind grabbing. And with this bizarre curl getting pulled, it greatly roused him for more and hungrily groaned out of crazy satisfaction. He brought her to his lap, his arms slinking down to her waist as he pressed her body against his.

They reluctantly broke for air then, resting their foreheads on each other; the blanket forgotten already as it rested beside the couple. Her slender arms slowly slipped back around his neck and his arms held her around her waist.

"So about that deal…" Michelle breathed, panting for air.

"_Ja_?"

"N-_Non_… I'm still not returning that pink bunny plushie to you yet." She giggled, brushing the tip of her nose with his. A playful, quirky grin took place on her face. "Not until Mathias comes around so we could make fun of you… And besides, I think I won't ever want to give it back with your conditions."

In turn, Lukas smiled that knowing smirk. "It's a good deal, _ja_? But until you return it…" He paused for a sweet kiss on the lips, "…Then I should still warm you up more."

"Sounds good. Then Mr. Bunny can just stay where he is."

"You're enjoying this deal way too much, are you _elskling_?"

"_Oui_. But of course, _mon amour._ Though I'm pretty sure you're enjoying it more than I do." She laughed once more before pulling him into another frenzied kiss.

* * *

**END.**


End file.
